


Make You Scream

by DictionaryWrites



Series: I'm Only Teasing, Doc [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Prostate Massage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is an excellent sub, and Courfeyrac cannot help but indulge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Scream

Combeferre was on his back on the bed, Courfeyrac kneeling beside him with his arm firmly pressed behind the other's knees, keeping his legs up and baring his arse to the air. And what a gorgeous arse it was.

Courfeyrac brought his hand down sharply, laying a crack against it, and Combeferre let out a strangled noise, pressing his hands tightly into the pillow he was grasping to his chest, trying not to wriggle because Courfeyrac had told him to stay still, but it was  _hard_. 

"God, Courfeyrac,  _please_ -" Combeferre forced out the words, but Courfeyrac said nothing, bringing his hand down again and then a dozen times in a flurry of painful smacks, and shit,  _shit_ , it hurt, but the pain was a tingling heat across his buttocks and his thighs, the sensation unforgettable, and Combeferre let out a short whine.

"Hush it up, doc, you can take it, it's okay." Courfeyrac said, and he continued to spank the other hard and fast, and God, his arm ached with the effort, his hand stung with pain, but Combeferre's cock was leaking against his stomach, because Combeferre was a little slut for pain and he knew it.

When Courfeyrac stopped, he eased Combeferre's legs down onto the bed, and the doctor let out a quiet whine of sound, closing his eyes tightly. "That's my boy." He pressed two fingers between Combeferre's legs, pressed to his entrance where Combeferre was slick and wet from being fucked once already today, and Combeferre's breath hitched in his throat as he arched up. "Does it hurt?"

"It hurts, it hurts,  _burns_ -" Combeferre cried out, but he canted his hips back for more all the same, and Courfeyrac pressed a kiss to his knee. 

"Do you want me to make you scream?" Combeferre's lexcion had been thrown out the window as soon as Courfeyrac had pulled his clothes odd, and now he rocked his hips back against the other man's hand, taking in gasping, desperate breaths for air. 

Courfeyrac nudged his thighs apart, now fucking three fingers into the other man and scissoring them, and Combeferre looked so gorgeous like this, his hair dishevelled, his cheeks flushed, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, and he was needy, rocking his hips back and clenching tightly around Courfeyrac's fingers. 

He found Combeferre's prostate, and pressed his fingers to it - he did not let up. He rubbed in slow circles, not hard, and not pressing awfully, but all the same, it was  _intense_. Combeferre's  _cock_  was leaking, and he let out a soft cry initially, but soon enough the noises he was making were constant as he tried to squirm away from Courfeyrac's hands.

"Too much, too much, too  _much_ -" Combeferre sobbed out, but he didn't safeword, so Courfeyrac didn't pull back. 

"Look at you, so desperate for it, aren't you? Bet you want my cock in you right now, just want to be tied down and used for the precious little toy you are." And Combeferre couldn't even respond to that with words, just nodded as he let out quiet yowls of sound. 

Courfeyrac dipped his head and licked a stripe over Combeferre's cock, and the other man came with a ragged yell of his dom's name, doing nothing short of  _writhe_  as Courfeyrac carefully pulled his fingers back. He was oversensitive, trembling, and Courfeyrac hushed him gently, stroking calmingly over his thighs. "That's it, doc, that's it."

Combeferre breathed in deeply as Courfeyrac slid beside him, petting through his hair with his clean hand. "You alright?" Combeferre nodded, and Courfeyrac leaned to press a kiss to his chest. "We're going to try a little non-sexual submission today, alright? Nothing hard, nothing strenuous. Enjolras and Feuilly are going to come over for dinner, and you're going to be a nice little pet for me." 

"Rules?"

"No hard rules." Courfeyrac murmured, scratching at Combeferre's scalp and making him let out a soft noise. "No standing. You won't sit at the table with us: you'll kneel. You'll take what you're given." Combeferre was shifting at the very  _thought_ , because God, he trusted Feuilly and Enjolras, of course he did, but the idea of  _submitting_  in front of them was different. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Combeferre agreed, and he pulled Courfeyrac down, pressing a slow kiss to the other's lips. "Yes." He said again, and Courfeyrac grinned, nipping playfully at the other's mouth. 

"Good boy."


End file.
